sifawsomefandomcom-20200213-history
And Then There Were Zombies
The scene opens up with a black screen. Evertyhing seems silent, but there appears to be sound. That sound is heard louder and louder, to what appears to be police sirens and people screaming. A circular light appears in the center. The light gets brighter and brighter, to which we can see an old television screen. A news reporter is seen dead, with the camera pointed straight. Zombies seem to be roaming the area. The channel is then flipped to another news station, and we see a male news reporter. reporter, frightened: I...I am standing here brodcasting live...oh dear god. I can't do this. I CAN'T DO THIS! CUT THE CAMERA, STOP! The news reporter quickly walked towards the camera, grabbed it, and threw it at the ground. Her crying is then heard as the footage begins to break apart. Corpses are seen lying all over the ground, clearly dead. The sides of their heads are seen open. Fires and rubble is seen all around the area by the corpses. reporting, sobbing: IF ANYONE IS SEEING THIS...PLEASE!! DO NOT COME OUTSIDE! Zombies then are seen marching all around the reporter and slowly approaching her. She quickly grabbed the camera herself and began to run, but quickly was stopped. She threw the camera on the ground once more and positioned it so that it faced up towards her. reporter, breathing heavily: THESE ARE EXACTLY WHAT YOU THINK THEY ARE. ZOMBIES. YOU WILL BE KILLED INSTANTLY IF YOU APPROACH ONE OR GO OUTSIDE. DO NOT EXIT YOUR HOUSE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YOU ARE THE LAST OF HUMANITY! The reporter is seen quickly turning her head back and screaming. Growls and slashes are then heard, and the camera then began to fuzz up. A zombie is seen lifting it up and ripping it apart. The camera then fuzzes and cuts to a red screen with white text in the middle that says "Stand by until technical issues are resolved". The scene then changes to an inside of an RV, with the view of an old, slightly overweight man holding the remote to the TV, with a younger man next to him. The old man wears a white shirt, covered by a red button up Hawaiian shirt with a floral design. He has grey hair and blue pants, as well as black shoes. This man is known as Max Tennyson, and he appears to be looking both shocked and confused. The young man however, he wears a white t-shirt, with black stripes going down the middle, and the arms. He wears a brown track pants, with green converse shoes. He is a teenager named Ben Tennyson, grandson of Max. He seems to look confused. seemingly calm & relaxed: Do you believe everything you hear on TV? confused: Are you suggesting this is all a stunt? Ben: I think so. I mean come on, zombies? Zombies of all things? I can believe aliens exist, but come on, zombies? They would never exist in the real world! getting calm: Maybe you're right, kiddo. I always thought the news would be the last thing that would pull these sorts of stunts, i guess times have changed. And i was about to suggest cancelling our trip. happy: And i would have gone back to my parents as soon as you would say "suggest". Max looks at Ben, not saying a word and looking a bit disappointed. He then looks down. Ben: Sorry... i shouldn't have mentioned my parents like that. I don't even think you wanted to hear me complain that my mom pushed me around, or my dad doesn't care about me. having voice cracks and speaking lowly: I just heard it again... Ben: My bad. Let's just think about the trip! Did you get anything for it? remembering: Oh yes, i didn't go get anything. shocked: Wait, what? Max: There should be a supermarket not far from here. annoyed: Why didn't you go get anything when i went to sleep over at Lucy's? relaxed: Everything is fine, no worries. We can go get everything right now. getting calm: You know that i'm impatient. Max: You're not losing anything by waiting 10 minutes. Alright, i'm gonna start driving, think you can wait? Ben: Yeah. Max smiles and walks over to the drivers seat. jumping out of his seat: Hey Max, since i'm going as well, can i go get that Fun Dip i wanted? sighs & yells: NO! frowning: Damnit! The RV is shown starting up and driving. It drives into a large bridge, and strangely no cars seem to be around it. The RV is shown driving past a graveyard which is beside the bridge. In the graveyard, the ground in front of each tombstone seems to be moving. The door on a tomb seems to be moving, and a hand comes out of it. It's then shown driving and pulling up outside of a large convenient store. Ben and Max get out of the RV, and walk in, to find no customers or a cashier. confused: Where is everybody? worried: I don't know, and I really don't like not knowing. Ben finds a TV in the counter with the news on. Max walks over to Ben, and they both watch the news. Reporter, monotone but noticeably worried: We getting reports that these creatures are being called Ormerowons. These creatures contain an unknown virus, currently hypothesized to be similar to the T-virus, that is spread through being bitten. Any dead corpse will come back without a bite if the corpse is still mostly in tact. So far, it has been observed that the only way to kill them is by destroying the brain.